dr Kyu
by Pinku hoshi
Summary: Sungmin berobat ke dokter Kyuhyun, seorang dokter muda spesialis penyakit kulit dan kelamin... Wkwkwkkk… / KyuMin/ YAOI/ pervert!Kyu/ innocent!Min/ Rated M.


dr. Kyu

One-shot

Pairing: KyuMin (YAOI). Pervert!Kyu, Innocent!Min

Rated: M

Summary: Sungmin berobat ke dokter Kyuhyun, seorang dokter muda spesialis penyakit kulit dan kelamin... Wkwkwkkk…

.

**dr. Kyu**

.

'Ceklek'

Pintu ruangan praktik Kyuhyun terbuka, diikuti langkah kaki seorang suster perawat yang membawa dokumen data pasien.

"Yeoja tadi itu pasien terakhirku kan? Kenapa kau masuk lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun, sang dokter sambil mencopot jas putihnya. Sang perawat menggeleng pelan sambil menyodorkan sebuah dokumen lagi dengan takut-takut. Kyuhyun langsung memelototi sang perawat dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Mi-mianhae dokter. Ta-tapi ini pasien terakhir kok," ucapnya sambil buru-buru ngacir keluar, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mendengus keras.

…

"Permisi." Hanya berselang beberapa detik, sang pasien terakhir itu masuk juga. Oh em ji, rasanya Kyuhyun ingin segera melempar yeoja-yeoja genit yang menjadi pasiennya ini. Dengarkan saja suaranya yang lembut ini.

Aish, Kyuhyun tak tau harus menyalahkan siapa. Mentang-mentang dirinya masih muda dan tampan, hampir semua pasiennya adalah yeoja. Dan yang paling menyebalkan, yeoja-yeoja itu tampaknya datang bukan untuk berobat. Mereka bahkan sehat-sehat saja!

'Kalau yeoja kali ini mengaku-ngaku sakit padahal sebenarnya sehat, aku benar-benar akan menutup praktikku dan beralih profesi jadi gamer professional!' Kyuhyun sudah bertekad keras. Pengalamannya selama ini benar-benar membuatnya jijik dan sebal dengan yeoja. Sepertinya para yeoja begitu bersemangat ada dokter spesialis kulit dan kelamin yang masih muda dan tampan seperti dirinya.

_Flashback_

"Kau tidak sakit Victoria-ssi," kata Kyuhyun pada pasiennya yang datang jauh-jauh dari China ini.

"Tapi, vagina saya rasanya sakit, dok. Tolong periksalah."

Kyuhyun menarik ujung bibirnya. "Untuk apa? Kau itu sehat, tidak sakit. Pulanglah!"

Yeoja yang bernama Victoria ini masih bertahan dengan wajah manjanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa bilang aku sehat? Aku kan yang merasakannya. Aduh, 'ini'ku sakit sekali….," lanjut Victoria sambil memegang daerah pribadinya.

"Huuuuh….." Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia sudah capek berdebat dengan yeoja centil ini. "Sudah kubilang berapa kali kalau kau itu sehat? Aku sudah bisa menebaknya dari wajahmu! Hush..hush.. pulanglah!" usir Kyuhyun sambil menggerakkan tangannya dengan gerakan mengusir.

Victoria tampak sebal. Ia berdiri dari kursinya. "Dengar dokter, sudah kubilang kau harus memeriksaku! Paling tidak, kau harus melihatnya dahulu!" Ucapnya sambil menarik kaosnya ke atas dan mulai membuka resleting jeans-nya.

"Yak! Yak!" Kyuhyun langsung panik dan berdiri mendekati pasien anehnya ini. Jangan sampai deh, yeoja ini sama gilanya dengan yeoja-yeoja lain yang selalu bernapsu membuka busananya di depan Kyu.

Kyuhyun buru-buru menepis tangan Victoria. Perlahan-lahan ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah yeoja itu. "Dengarkan aku," bisiknya di telinga yeoja itu, membuat yeoja itu tersenyum senang dan seketika itu juga menghentikan aksinya. "Kalau kau mau buka-bukaan, bukan di sini tempatnya, **ah-jum-ma…**" Kyuhyun menekankan kata terakhirnya.

Victoria kembali kesal. Mukanya terlihat sangat kecewa.

"Tubuhmu lumayan oke, tapi sayang, wajahmu itu sudah mirip ahjumma. Aku tak tertarik. Jadi, bisakah kau segera menyingkir dari hadapanku?" Kyuhyun menjauh dari Victoria dan kini kembali ke meja kerjanya.

Yeoja itu tampak semakin kesal. Dokter yang satu ini benar-benar membuatnya gemas. Gemas karena ketampanannya, sekaligus gemas karena ke-evil-annya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat keluar!" bentak Kyuhyun sambil memelototkan matanya.

Akhirnya, yeoja itu mengambil tasnya dengan kasar dan keluar membanting pintu ruang praktik Kyuhyun.

"Aish… menyusahkan saja. Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa yeoja-yeoja itu ingin sekali telanjang di depanku, eoh?"

_Flashback end_

…

"Permisi dokter…"

Kyuhyun kembali tersadar saat mendengar suara lembut itu. 'Yeoja lagi? Oh baiklah, aku akan segera mengusirnya.'

"Maaf ahjum-ma…." Tenggorokan Kyu tercekat saat melihat seorang namja manis telah duduk di depannya.

_Namja?_

_Eh? Iya namja!_

'Deg-deg-deg' Jantung Kyuhyun langsung berdetak kencang, mungkin akibat kelainan seksualnya yang ehem... menyukai sesama jenis. Apalagi namja di depannya ini begitu cantik dan imut. Lihatlah matanya yang bulat besar itu. Lalu bibir M-nya yang seksi sekali….

'Wow, korban baru, nih,' batin Kyuhyun senang. Otak evil dan yadong-nya langsung kambuh kembali.

"Apa keluhanmu hmm…" Kyuhyun melirik dokumen yang tadi dibawa sang perawat, mencari nama si pasien. "Sungmin-ssi?"

Pemuda manis di depannya ini menunduk malu. Wajahnya memerah, sungguh semakin membangkitkan hasrat Kyuhyun.

'Aigoo… wajah malu-malu-nya membuatnya semakin imut saja. Ck…ck…ck.. Bagaimana ada namja seperti dia?'

"Hmm…itu… Jadi…" sang pemuda manis tampak ragu menceritakan masalahnya.

"Ceritakanlah pelan-pelan. Aku sedang tidak terburu-buru, kok," jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada lembut sambil menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya.

"Hmmm… sebenarnya begini, dok. Sa-saya merasa kesakitan setelah berhubungan badan dengan yeojachingu saya." "Blush' Pipi sang namja manis memerah sempurna. Tentu saja ia malu sekali! Ia baru saja membuat pengakuan pribadi di depan orang asing.

Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa. Ternyata pasiennya straight. Dia bahkan sudah pernah ML dengan yeojachingunya. "Sakit? Wah, itu gawat sekali. Sepertinya saya harus memeriksanya dengan segera."

"Ah, ne," jawab Sungmin sambil masih menunduk dan duduk di tempatnya.

"Sungmin-ssi?" panggil Kyuhyun ketika melihat pasiennya hanya diam saja.

"Ne?"

"Saya harus memeriksamu. Bisakah kau berbaring di tempat tidur di sana?" tunjuknya ke arah tempat tidur di pojok ruangan.

"Ah, i-iya." Sungmin tersadar. Ia pun berdiri dan berjalan pelan ke arah tempat tidur. Kyuhyun mengikutinya dari belakang sambil tersenyum senang.

"Nah, Sungmin-ssi, berbaringlah. Saya akan memeriksamu." Kyuhyun menggulung lengan kemejanya. Perlahan, ia menjulurkan tangannya ke arah gundukan datar di celana Sungmin.

"Ugh…" Sang pasien tak bisa menahan desahannya saat tangan sang dokter mulai mengelus dan meremas-remas penisnya yang masih terbungkus celana. Perlahan-lahan, gundukan itu semakin membesar dan membesar…

"Sepertinya anda harus membuka celana, supaya saya bisa lebih jelas memeriksanya."

"Begitukah? Ba-baiklah." Sungmin mulai membuka kancing celananya dan menurunkan resletingnya.

'Glek' dokter muda itu hanya bisa menelan ludahnya melihat pemandangan langka yang begitu cantik: paha putih nan mulus, kejantanan yang merah menggoda, dan terutama, butt putih yang mencuat. Ternyata tak hanya wajah sang pasien saja yang cantik dan imut. Ternyata tubuhnya juga indah.

"Do-dokter?" sela Sungmin saat menyadari sang dokter diam sambil memerhatikannya.

"Ah!" Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. "Sa-saya akan memeriksanya lagi." Dan tangan Kyuhyun pun kembali beraksi di batang penis Sungmin.

"Ouh…" suara desahan kembali terdengar. Sungmin tampak memejamkan matanya sambil meremas seprei kasur. Kyuhyun senang melihatnya. Tangannya semakin lincah meremas-remas batang itu hingga benar-benar panjang dan tegang.

"Hmm… kalau dipegang secara fisik, memang sepertinya penis anda ini sensitif sekali jika masuk ke lubang yeoja."

"Eh? Ooouuuh.. Apa maksud dokter? Oooh…." Tanya Sungmin sambil diselingi desahan-desahan merdunya.

Kyuhyun jadi tambah ON mendengar suara seksi sang pasien. "Ehem maksud saya, cairan pelumas yang dikeluarkan yeoja sepertinya tak cocok dengan kulit penis anda, Sungmin-ssi. Ini bisa menyebabkan rasa sakit dan iritasi." Oke, Kyuhyun mulai mengarang sembarang alasan yang terlintas di otaknya.

"Ji-jinja? Ooouhh… dokter…" Sungmin tampaknya sudah tak tahan lagi menahan kenikmatan. Ia akhirnya memegang tangan Kyuhyun, meminta sang dokter berhenti bermain dengan penisnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Matanya menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan merayu. "Kyuhyun. Panggil saja aku Kyu." Tangan kirinya melepas tangan Sungmin yang barusan menyetop aksi tangan kanannya, sehingga kini ia bebas meremas-remas milik Sungmin lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin mengecek apakah kau masih bisa orgasme dengan normal," ucap sang dokter sambil kembali mengelus batang kemaluan sang pasien manisnya.

"Ouh…dokter….Oooh…," lirih sang pasien.

"Panggil saja aku Kyu."

"Ouhh…Kyuuuu…." Sungmin makin memejamkan matanya saat tangan liar Kyuhyun semakin liar.

"Ouh…oh…oh…oh…" desah Sungmin semakin menjadi-jadi. Rasanya ia ingin menyumpal mulutnya yang mendesah di depan orang asing. Tapi ini benar-benar geli. Ia sungguh tak dapat menahan desahannya.

Kyuhyun masih tetap dengan seringai evil-nya ketika melihat ekspresi Sungmin. Namja pasiennya ini lugu sekali. Benar-benar uke yang sempurna baginya. "Baiklah Sungmin-ssi, sepertinya penismu memang sedikit tidak normal. Sudah dipijit-pijit, tapi penismu itu masih belum orgasme juga."

Sungmin kaget dan membelalak saat mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. Tidak normal? Apakah itu artinya dia punya penyakit? Rasa takut mulai menyelimutinya.

"Ehem… bu-bukan sesuatu yang berbahaya, kok. Mungkin kita harus mencoba rangsangan yang lainnya. Apa kau tau, rangsangan di prostat lewat anal itu jauh lebih baik," lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia sudah cukup takut disebut punya penyakit oleh sang dokter. Ia semakin takut apabila ia terjangkit penyakit yang berbahaya. "A-apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Kyuhyun mengambil sarung tangan vinil-nya. Tak lupa ia juga mengambil sebotol minyak lube dan menuangkan minyak itu di tangannya, membuat permukaan sarung tangannya itu mengkilap.

Kyuhyun mengelus-elus paha mulus Sungmin. Kemudian ia menaikkan kedua paha mulus itu dan menekuknya hingga menyentuh dada Sungmin sendiri. "Nah, Sungmin-ssi, cobalah rileks. Ini supaya rektum-mu bisa terbuka."

Sungmin mengangguk pasrah. Kyuhyun mulai mengusap-usap lubang Sungmin yang begitu menggodanya. Lubang anus itu terlihat jelas. Ugh, dia juga tampak begitu sempit…

Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun masukkan jari telunjuknya.

'Jleb'

"Aaaw…aw…" rintih Sungmin mengaduh-aduh saat benda asing masuk ke lubang virgin-nya.

"Tenang Sungmin-ssi. Jangan tegang, rileks saja." tangan Kyuhyun yang satu lagi buru-buru mengelus-elus paha Sungmin. Saat merasa lubang rektum Sungmin sudah melebar, ia memasukkan jari tengahnya. Ia juga menyodok-nyodong lubang itu hingga jarinya mentok.

'Duk-duk-duk' Dua jarinya bergerak keluar-masuk lebih cepat.

"Aaaarghh…ouh… Kyu….. oh…" Tak lama kemudian, Sungmin kembali mendesah dengan mata tertutup. Seringai Kyuhyun jadi makin lebar. 'Oh, sepertinya sudah kutemukan. Sudah saatnya beraksi, nih,' batinnya senang.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jarinya dan telah melepas sarung tangannya. Kini, tangannya beraksi melepas celana panjang yang dipakainya.

Merasa nikmat yang dirasakannya tiba-tiba berhenti, Sungmin pun membuka matanya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" serunya kaget saat melihat Kyuhyun melepas celananya. Bagian bawah dokter muda ini telah polos. Ia juga kaget ketika melihat Kyuhyun memainkan penisnya sendiri agar tegang sempurna.

"Sssstt… kita membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih panjang untuk menjangkau prostatmu," sahut Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk miliknya yang kini sudah panjang dan keras.

"Nah, Sungmin-ssi, kau rileks lagi, ya." Kyuhyun mengarahkan juniornya ke lubang Sungmin. Sang pasien hanya menganga bengong melihat apa yang terjadi.

'Jleb' Milik Kyuhyun sudah terbenam sempurna di lubang Sungmin. Namja manis itu mencoba rileks agar tidak merasakan sakit walaupun sesuatu yang besar telah menyumbat lubangnya.

"Oooh… Sungmin… Minnie…Minnie…" sang dokter tak dapat menahan desahannya saat juniornya diremas-remas lubang virgin nan sempit ini. Ia semakin bersemangat menyodok-nyodokkan juniornya hingga ke titik terdalam Sungmin.

"Aaaaw…. Appo! Sakit!" Teriak Sungmin mengaduh-aduh. Kyuhyun langsung mendekatkan bibirnya ke wajah Sungmin dan membungkam bibir M itu dengan bibir tebalnya. "Jangan takut Minnie…"

"Mmmhh" Suara kecipak saliva samar-samar terdengar. Tampaknya Kyuhyun sedang melumat habis bibir manis Sungmin hingga namja imut itu tak bisa bersuara lagi. Kyuhyun telah larut pada lembut dan manisnya bibir pasiennya ini. Hidung mancungnya bergesekkan dengan kulit halus Sungmin, membuatnya terkagum-kagum mengetahui ada namja yang punya kulit semulus ini.

"Ouh Min! Shit! Oh…oh..oh…" Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya agar dapat mendesah kembali. Kenikmatan yang ia rasakan di juniornya benar-benar mendorongnya untuk mendesah.

"Kyuuuu…." Oke, sang pasien manis juga telah bergabung dalam paduan suara desahan. Sungmin mendesah mulai dari nada rendah hingga nada tinggi seperti jeritan yang memekakkan telinga. Tangan Kyuhyun tak kuasa untuk meremas-remas pantat putih halus milik Sungmin, membuat namja imut itu semakin mendesah menggila.

Namja manis dan cute itu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, merasakan setiap sentuhan yang diberikan sang dokter. Apalagi napasnya juga ngos-ngos'an. Hmm… sepertinya dia memang belum pernah merasakan yang beginian. Hihihi…

"Aaah… Kyu…Kyuuuuu" Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin mencengkeran erat kemeja Kyuhyun sambil berteriak nyaring. Kyuhyun menghentikan penetrasinya. Ia merasakan lubang Sungmin berkedut. Ia juga bisa melihat ada cairan putih keluar dari junior Sungmin, membasahi kemeja putihnya.

"Hosh..hosh…hosh…" Kyuhyun melihat dada sang pasien yang naik turun. Oke tak salah lagi, Sungmin baru saja orgasme. Kyuhyun jadi merasa senang, walaupun ia sendiri belum mencapai klimaksnya.

"Minnie…," panggilnya lembut sambil meraih tubuh sang pasien, memeluknya dengan erat.

Sungmin membalas pelukan itu dengan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada sang dokter. 'Nyaman…,' batin Sungmin. Ia semakin terlena saat merasakan sang dokter mengelus-elus rambutnya.

"Kau berhasil, Minnie. Kau berhasil." 'Cup' ucap Kyuhyun diikuti sebuah ciuman lembut di bibir Sungmin.

…

Kyuhyun telah merapikan kembali celananya dan memakai kembali jas putihnya untuk menutupi kemejanya yang basah akibat cairan Sungmin. Ia telah berjalan kembali ke meja kerjanya. Sungmin sendiri masih mengatur napasnya. Yang dirasakannya barusan tadi benar-benar…. Aigoo…. Tak dapat dijelaskan deh. Ini bahkan lebih nikmat dibanding ML-nya dengan sang yeojachingu.

Kyuhyun tampak menulis-nulis sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian, Sungmin mendekat dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi. Namja manis ini pun kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Sungmin-ssi…"

Sungmin merona malu saat namanya dipanggil. Baginya, dokter muda di depannya ini langsung menjelma menjadi sosok keren yang telah memberikannya kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

"Akan kuberikan saran yang sangat penting," kata Kyuhyun sambil masih menulis-nulis. Sungmin hanya mendengarkan dengan patuh. Bayangan sesi pemeriksaannya barusan masih terus terbayang-bayang.

"Demi kesehatanmu, jangan pernah berhubungan lagi dengan yeoja."

Sungmin tersentak, tapi tidak begitu kaget mendengarnya.

"Berhubungan badan dengan yeoja akan membahayakan dirimu. Toh kau ternyata bisa orgasme juga lewat anal. Jadi kusarankan, kau mencari partner seorang namja. Ah, lebih tepatnya seorang seme."

"Ne." Sungmin langsung mengangguk patuh, masih dengan wajah meronanya. Setelah merasakan orgasme yang luar biasa itu, ia langsung percaya dengan omongan sang dokter tampan ini.

"Ini." Kyuhyun menyerahkan kertas yang telah dicorat-coretnya. "Ini bukan resep, tapi hanya saran-saran untukmu. Termasuk alat-alat apa saja yang sebaiknya kau beli dan siapa yang harus kau hubungi."

Sungmin menerimanya dengan gugup. Ia membaca sekilas tulisan sang dokter sebelum akhirnya pamit pulang dengan senyum mengembang dan wajah merona.

"Aaah…. Semoga dia menghubungiku…." Kyuhyun menyenderkan kepalanya di kursi kerjanya begitu punggung Sungmin tak terlihat lagi. "Aku kan sudah menuliskan nomor ponselku besar-besar." Senyum evil tersungging di bibirnya.

"Minnie chagi, kau milikkuuuuu…"

.

**FIN**

.

Hmm…KyuMin rated M pertamaku sekaligus KyuMin YAOI pertama.

Gaje? Jangan protes… ^ ^


End file.
